


Easy

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>A little light fluff for the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Three in a relationship, or a romance, is a crowd. That is received knowledge, but then, received knowledge has always been wrong when it came to them. Three is a crowd, but not for them. Between them they have four teenagers, but they raise them alone, when they are together, it is only them. 

Peace, when it comes, is late. Kate is nearly twenty, Laura is nearly nineteen, David is turning eighteen and Stan… well, he’s always been his own person, defying all rules of age. He has always been older than the years of his body. They, however, are not phased by the passing of time. 

Loss has been hard. By the time VE day comes, not one of them still has a husband. Stan dies at war, Bryn in a crash that is caused by some unknown factor, Will by his own body betraying him. It is not only them who lose people, but they at least have one another. 

Where others would give in to pettiness, or jealousy, there is something so easy about it for them. Steph is sweet, but stubborn, and she often refuses to turn her back when someone needs help, her own need for help never spoken. Miriam is too generous by half and so, often, ends up hurt by the cruel nature of others. Erica, having lived with Will for so long, is not screamish about blood, or guns, although she prefers to keep to the surgery, now she takes only the simple work, pharmacy work, or simply patching someone who is cut, or bruised, up. 

There is a softness to it all, one, or more, can come home, aching, or pained, or simply in need of a little warmth and comfort and the others will move to do what they can. Some days it is Miriam, broken by the sheer weight of her losses, who needs the warmth, others it is Steph, who still works herself too hard, still others it is Erica, who is still gentle, but firm, with her patients and those she serves. 

It is Erica who comes home tonight needing comfort. They move from home to home, as and when people finish earliest. Miriam had gone to Steph as she had finished first, and so Erica had followed. She is silent when she arrives, although the way she trembles says everything. Miriam moves to her side when she settles, curling her arm around Erica’s waist. Steph’s anger brightens ice coloured eyes and she moves to sit closer, her one hand covering Erica’s own, lacing their fingers together, the other lightly resting in Erica’s hair as she moves to kiss her forehead. They sit in silence, Erica content simply to be home. 

Once the tears have lessened she is lead from the room, stripped, washed and dressed for bed as if she was a child. Miriam stays as Steph takes care of what must be done before bed, then, when Steph settles with Erica, tends to her own needs. Erica is resting on her side and so Steph settles so she can pull Erica into her arms, sheltering Erica’s face in her shoulder, smiling a little at the brush of Erica’s lips against her collarbone. Miriam curls around Erica from behind, tucking in closely but letting her own arm loop around both women, her lips brushing Erica’s shoulder gently. It may not be a typical romance, but, for them, it works.


End file.
